creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Golbezgold
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the He Stalks Me Even Now page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 00:00, August 28, 2012 Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 02:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 22:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 05:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Your Username... Hey, I noticed that part of your username is Golbez, a major character from Final Fantasy IV. My real question is whether you are a Final Fantasy fan like myself. If so, then I am glad to have found someone on here who is a fan too, and I have a ff7 creepypasta I wrote, that I'd like someone to read. If not, then just say so, and I'll move on. Time Master (talk) 21:18, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Final Fantasy and Creepypasta That's great to hear, it's nice to meet you too. So, have you ever played Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Dissidia, or any of the others? If you'd like to talk about creepypasta instead, then what are your favorites? (besides Slenderman). Mine are listed on my userpage, if you're interested. Time Master (talk) 00:50, October 12, 2012 (UTC)